outlanderfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Sassenach
Sassenach jest pierwszym odcinkiem pierwszego sezonu serialu Outlander. Streszczenie Podczas drugiej podróży poślubnej w Szkocji, pielęgniarka wojskowa Claire Randall tajemniczo przenosi się w czasie do 1743 roku, gdzie zostaje porwana przez grupę górali i spotyka młodego rannego mężczyznę o imieniu Jamie. Fabuła We wtorkowe popołudnie, sześć miesięcy po zakończeniu drugiej wojny światowej, była pielęgniarka wojskowa Claire Randall spaceruje po szkockim mieście Inverness i zastanawia się na swoim życiem. Wraz z mężem, Frankiem Randallem, przyjechali do Szkocji na swój drugi miesiąc miodowy. To ich szansa na ponowne zbliżenie się do siebie po przymusowym rozdzieleniu przez wojnę - ona pracowała we Francji, a on stacjonował w Londynie, a do jego zadaniem było wysyłanie szpiegów za linię wroga, którzy niestety rzadko wracali. Po przybyciu do Szkocji, Claire i Frank zauważają krew na drzwiach budynku, w którym mają nocować, chwilę później dostrzegają krew na drzwiach domów, które są w okolicy. Żartują o pogańskich rytuałach, a Frank mówi, że na ziemi nie ma miejsca, w którym byłoby więcej magii i przesądów niż w szkockich górach. Ich gospodyni, Pani Baird, wyjaśnia im, że krew pochodzi od czarnego koguta i jest to stary zwyczaj ku czci Świętego Otterana. Frank opowiada historię o poświęceniu świętego, czym imponuje Pani Baird. Claire z dumą informuje kobietę, że jej mąż jest historykiem i za dwa tygodnie zaczyna pracę w Oksfordzie. Gospodyni mówi swoim gościom, że przybyli akurat na święto Samhain i ostrzega przed duchami krążącymi po okolicy. Claire wspomina, że przez ostatnie pięć lat widziała się z Frankiem tylko dziesięć razy. Myśleli, że od razu wrócą do związku sprzed wojny, ale jednak minęło zbyt dużo czasu i muszą poznać się na nowo. Frank żartuje, że skrzypiące łóżko w pokoju nie daje im dużo prywatności małżeńskiej, a Claire zaczyna figlarnie skakać po łóżku i zachęca męża by do niej dołączył. Mówi mu, że podczas wojny wiele razy próbowała sobie przypomnieć jego śmiech, ale nie mogła. Mężczyzna odpowiada, że często gryzmolił linie jej dłoni, a raz wpadł w kłopoty przez narysowanie ich na marginesie oficjalnego raportu. Obsada }}" style="background-color: }; color: }; width: };" |- | valign="top" style="width:50%;" | Obsada główna *Caitriona Balfe jako Claire Randall *Sam Heughan jako Jamie Fraser *Tobias Menzies jako Frank Randall / Jonathan Randall *Graham McTavish jako Dougal MacKenzie *Duncan Lacroix jako Murtagh Fraser *Grant O'Rourke jako Rupert MacKenzie *Stephen Walters jako Angus Mhor | valign="top" style="width:50%;" | Obsada gościnna *Kathryn Howden jako Pani Baird *James Fleet jako Wielebny Wakefield *Tracey Wilkinson jako Pani Graham *Prentis Hancock jako Wujek Lamb |} Informacje produkcyjne * 7 października 2013 - rozpoczęto nagrywanie pierwszego i drugiego odcinka. * 8 listopada 2013 - Ronald D. Moore ogłosił na twitterze, że pierwszy i drugi odcinek są gotowe. * 2 sierpnia 2014 - stacja STARZ wypuściła pierwszy odcinek tydzień przed wcześniej zapowiedzianą datą premiery (9 sierpnia 2014). Ciekawostki * Sassenach ''to gaelickie słowo oznaczające człowieka obcego, a dokładniej Anglika. Zazwyczaj używane jest jako wyrażenie obraźliwe. * Ronald D. Moore i zespół produkcyjny postanowili nie umieszczać angielskich napisów z tłumaczeniem z gaelickiego, chcąc aby widzowie utożsamili się z niewiedzą Claire w tej dziedzinie oraz tak jak ona domyślali się znaczenia z kontekstu. * Wydarzenia z tego odcinka pokrywają się z fabułą pierwszych trzech rozdziałów ''Obcej.